ELLE
by xLollitaa
Summary: Raito and Yuri are attending a night club. While Yuri is dancing away, Raito just wants to get out of the club. Suddenly, a mysterious woman pops up, and she's very strange. But is that woman really what Raito thinks she is...? Warning: Raito x L, Yaoi.


Hi, again! This is my second fan-fiction thingy-ma-bob. Just had to say this out: **just keep reading**_**. **_This is a **yaoi**. This is Raito x L. I know it doesn't seem like it's a yaoi at first but… just keep reading! I actually worked really hard on this story and it would be a shame if everyone stopped reading mid-way. Anyway, please enjoy!

**ELLE**

"Why am I here, again, Yuri?" Raito asked for practically the fifth time within forty-five minutes. He and his current girlfriend – or; one of the _many_ current girlfriends – Yuri, are attending a night club. On this late Saturday night, in this club, and surrounded by _all sorts _of people – not Yagami Raito's style. He would prefer a nineteen-hundred to twenty three-hundred o'clock party in a ballroom, a hotel, a _mansion _full of _high-class _and intelligent people. Women dressed in gowns and dresses, men dressed in tuxedos. _Not _women dressed in short-skirts, shorts, and tanks – revealing their skin. And _not _men dressed in baggy clothes, t-shirts and jeans with _cheap _belts and watches.

Alright, there's a small bar in the corner full of wine, champagne, sake and beer. Wine and champagne is a little classy, right? Raito should at _least _be fine with that. But everything else… was just a 'lack-of-elegance' to him.

The girl clutched his left arm, also catching his attention. "Raito-kun doesn't like this place?" Yuri questioned, supposedly trying to act 'cute.' She clutched the man tighter this time. "Sure, it may not be your type of place to go to – but you promised to have a date with me saying that _I _could choose the location!" She then began to become boisterous and whine about how Raito is always busy and how he promised for an appointment with her for months now. A noisy party with a whiny date… it can't get any 'better' than this, can it?

Not amused, the brunette looked away from the female and aimed his eyes at the one and only small circular table about ten feet away from the bar. There were two chairs that fancied the table, which was being dominated by a white cloth over it. A small and glistening candle placed on the centre of the white cloth complimented the table as well.

The high school girl noticed that her boyfriend was looking away from her, making her want to take immediate action. "Raito-kun!" she shouted.

"Hm?" the person replied, in a bored tone, he looked away from the table and looked back at her for a second.

"Um…" she started (not knowing what to say) "…Kiyomi-chan and some other friends from school will be here, too! Like Yamamoto-kun and uh…"

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to wait until they get here, don't we?" Raito smiled at her, though not a genuine smile. The dialogue was put in a question form – meaning that someone must answer it. But through the tone of Raito's voice, he did not want an answer from Yuri and tried to end the conversation.

The girl had nothing to say, causing the boy to walk towards the empty table.

"W-wait!" Yuri pleaded.

"Yes?" Raito answered again, a bit more annoyed this time. He had sworn this just happened no less than thirty seconds ago.

"…I want you to meet my f-friend!" Yuri invited – she just wanted to catch Raito's attention. What is a date without a person to spend the time with?

"Yuri...you _know _that I don't like to—"

"But she's very smart! Just like you! I think you could get along with her very well…" she cut him off.

"Do you know her IQ?" Raito tested. He was confident the mysterious friend could not be _possibly _as smart as him.

"Um…" she began to think, "…high!" she exclaimed. A moment later, she realised what she had just said and began to flush in pink. There was a little chuckle coming from her date. The chuckle seemed to have worn out sooner or later. He looked at her, noticing that her face had already changed colour.

"Oh, Yuri. Now when did the world start counting by 'one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, _high_'?" he retorted – both teasing and mocking the girl. She flushed from pink to red.

"Well…I…I…" She was stumbling on her words – it was so _humiliating_!

"Tell me when Yamamoto or Kiyomi get here. And your friend, too. I'll be over at that table, alright? Have fun," he turned around and raised his hand for a moment as a sign of 'goodbye.' Yuri; now very, _very _upset with herself trolled off onto the dance-floor and started to join the crowd and dance to the music to keep her mind busy.

Raito, on the other hand, just sat down on one of the chairs of the table, and kept pondering when the hell he would be able to go home.

About half an hour later, after Raito sat down on the table and when Yuri started dancing, Yamamoto and Kiyomi came to the club. The intelligent high-school student sitting at the table was quite amazed at Kiyomi Takada… for she did not come to the club 'properly-dressed!' Like usual, she wore a plain tan shirt that was a turtle neck with short sleeves. With that, she had some blue skinny jeans. Her hair was combed (as always) and had a 3000 yen bag ($36.10 US dollars). Though, comparing Takada to Yuri – who was wearing a pink tank with a black leather jacket (though it was fake leather) and ripped jeans… Kiyomi looked much better in terms of fashion (in Raito's opinion).

Although, not very pleasing to his taste. Again, he liked _dresses _and _gowns_. He liked _tuxedos_. Actually, he was the only person in the _whole club _that actually wore a tuxedo or a tieanyway! When Yuri invited him to a date, she referred to 'party,' which confused Raito who thought the girl meant _elegant party._

Kiyomi and Yamamoto were talking to one another next to the bar as Yuri kept dancing. Raito kept pondering about his dad's new case, school tests, and how much he wants to _get the fuck out of the place._

'_God, I should break up with this fucking fool of a girlfriend when we get out of here. This damn night-club. Stupid alcoholics might be in here, sluts as well – and most likely other stupid pieces of crap might be here too…' _Raito thought. He was so into the thought of criticizing the place that he didn't notice a woman in a red dress (that was long-sleeved) sit down on the other chair.

"Excuse me…" she began. Her voice was a bit low. Her hair was messy and black while she had… _bags _under her eyes. What kind of woman is this?

The brunette looked up and noticed the odd-looking woman. "Yes?" he asked, annoyed.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"You already sat here, what's the point?" Raito teased.

"That's quite rude…" she whispers. "I thought it would be nice to sit here because you are the only man with a tuxedo, which makes me feel a bit more… pleased. There are a few chairs on the other side of the dance floor with a bundle of deafening men and women. But I guess I'd _rather _sit over there now because I'd prefer a _deafening _person than a _rude _person," she explained in anger.

"Now, now," Raito lulled. "I'm sorry, I was just teasing you." He chuckled a bit. "You didn't find that funny?"

"Not at all," she instantly replied.

"Then I apologise. Sit, sit, it's fine," he invited. The woman, who now did not find the man _too _bothersome, decided to stay and sit. The two became silent, not looking at one another nor speaking to one another. Both heads shifted to the running girl when her footsteps came closer.

"Raito-kun! You met her, already! Wow, you are super quick with making new friends!" she complimented in excitement.

"Huh?" he asked in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Now!" she huffed "Don't tell me you guys haven't properly introduced yourself!"

"…What?" Raito asked again. The mysterious woman in the red dress just looked at the boy with a blank expression.

The more child-like girl grabbed Raito's right arm and grabbed the woman's left arm. She made the hands connected to the arms clash together to create a very irregular handshake. Yuri held on to both hands and leaned over to Raito and whispered to him. "This is my friend. The one I was talking about – her name is Elle." The girl giggled along with the short speech.

She then shifted to the sitting woman and whispered to her. "This is him! He's my handsome boyfriend –Raito-kun!" the high school girl bragged. She then let go of the hands, and the hands automatically fell apart.

"Now! With a proper introduction, you two should talk to one another, okay! Have fun! I would _love _to stay but… This is my favourite song to dance to! Excuse me!" she clapped her hands and ran back to the dance floor.

Both supposedly intellectual people look at one another. Speechless – not knowing what to say with such a low-class introduction hosted by Yuri.

"Pardon, your name again?" the woman asked.

"Yagami Raito. And you?"

"Elle."

"Elle?"

"Yes."

"How do you spell that?"

"E-L-L-E."

"You are French?"

"I'm from England."

"Interesting. You know Japanese, though?"

"You can say I studied."

"Good for you."

"Indeed. And you are from…?"

"Here. Japan. But I can also speak English."

"_Are you sure about that?_" she switched to English.

"_Of course I'm sure." _He switched as well.

Satisfied, she switched back to Japanese, she commented: "You must be smart."

"So must you."

This conversation was getting nowhere.

The teen looked at the woman's eyes. They were wide, they were dark they were… so…

"Are you tired?" Raito asked out of curiosity.

"No. What makes you say that?"  
"Your eyes."

"My eyes?" she became puzzled for a moment.

"They have bags under them…" he commented – blindly, forgetting the fact that the comment was a little insulting and could easily make a woman become defensive.

"Well, I guess I've stayed up a bit late these days studying," she politely replied, not making a big fuss out of such a comment.

"Studying? Oh, please, don't tell me you know other languages too," Raito laughed to keep the mood less tense.

"No, just plain studying."

"You're a student?" Raito enquired. "You look like you just graduated."

"No, no, I'm a student," the woman said nervously. "I'm studying to become a detective."

"A female detective, huh? Who's your role-model? Sherlock Holmes?" Raito teased, once again. The woman, though, had no interest in his comments.

"L."

"L? The Greatest Detective in the World?" Raito began to ponder, recalling the cases L has solved in the past. "Good choice – I also really respect that man."

"Really?" she asked, leaning into Raito. "How so?"

"I like the fact that he doesn't reveal his face to anyone and how he solves cases so easily. I guess you could say he's my role model too," the brunette grinned.

The woman looked a bit more cheerful now, turning a little pink. "L must be really glad to hear that from someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"A smart person."

"You flatter me too much."

She looked at Raito in a puzzled look and her back started to move back from the lean. "Sorry…" she managed to say.

"And what is there to be sorry for? You're too serious," the boy sneered.

"And _you _tease too much," the woman countered with an irritated voice. Her arms started to motion, her left arm crossed over her right arm. Her face came to the expression of a person that is not amused. The bony woman's head rose upwards, showing most of her pale neck.

Raito squinted his eyes, noticing the odd features of the woman. He started to look at her long and pale neck and then shifted to her shoulders.

"What are you looking at?" one of the two eye-brows raised in suspicion.

"Nothing," Raito said blankly.

"Liar," she hissed. "What were you looking at? My dress? You don't like it? My chest? Are you a pervert?" she began to question him.

"If I said, it would seem very rude," the brunette confessed.

The raven-haired woman gave him a stern look. "So you _were _looking at my chest."

"I'm not looking at your damn chest!" Raito shouted in irritation. "Look, I was just looking at your neck and shoulders, alright? Nothing wrong with that," he finally confessed.

The woman looked at him in a bewildered expression. "That's… very odd. That's not a feature that men would _usually _look at."

"You have an Adam's Apple?" Raito questioned. "And you have very broad shoulders, I'm just saying. Please don't be offended."

"Let's just say I got it from my father's side."

"Alright then, we can say that."

Again; this conversation was getting nowhere.

"Please," Elle started to please – desperately – "Could we change the subject?" She began to frown; her wide eyes looked like they were about to water. Such an odd-looking woman like that – not even attractive! But how… how was she able to captivate Raito's mind? She was very smart – Raito could tell just by looking at the way she dressed and her eyes… he could see it.

"Fine, fine. Are you in college?"

"Where are you?"  
"I asked you first."

"Like they say, ladies first. Answer this lady's question," she retorted.

'_Using gender to back her up… that's disgusting.' _Raito began to think to himself. "I'm in high school."

"I'm also in high school…" she replied softly, almost whispering the phrase.

"Is that so? Nice to hear… I'd be nosy and ask of what school you attend, but I wouldn't want to trouble you," he started to flirt with the woman.

"Ah… That's good, I guess I will be four per-cent less troubled…" she chuckled. Like switching souls, Raito was not amused with the small joke.

"You said you wanted to become a detective…" Raito recalled, trying to change the subject. "What do you think about criminals?"

She froze, probably because she did not know what to say. It took her a few seconds to ponder about the question. Suddenly, her right hand moved towards her mouth and she began to bite her thumb. '_Is she a child? What an odd quirk,_' Raito chatted with himself. Elle's eyes finally came back to earth and landed on Raito.

"I don't know, Raito-kun. What do you think?"

"Are you sure you don't know, Elle?"

"I'm sure. What do you think?"  
"I think…" Raito paused. It felt like he was pressured and he did not know what to say. We could say that he is feeling what Elle was feeling a few moments back. "…I think they should be removed," Raito came up with an answer.

"Removed? How so? Put up in a jail, you mean? Removed from the 'free world' and out into a world of restrictions?"

"No… I mean _dead_."

"Dead?" Elle repeated.

"Yes, dead. You know? Mind not working, body not moving… _heart not beating_."

"Death is a cruel punishment."

"And so is committing a crime."

"A crime is not a punishment, Raito-kun. A crime is an action – like a verb! Punishment is a noun."

"It's a punishment to do a crime. Say a man and a woman were lovers. The woman was murdered by a rapist. The man then suffers in loneliness and decides to kill the rapist. It's a punishment to commit a crime because maybe _he _was the _true _reason of the woman's death." Raito explained.

"I don't follow. That doesn't make any sense! The woman died because of the rapist. I'm assuming you're into karma or something?"

"You don't have to follow," Raito said darkly. "I guess only _I _can understand. And only _I _understand why death is a suitable future for all criminals."

"But… criminals… They are human too!"

"They are humans with misfortune. That's all."

"It's bad enough that they have to go to jail and go through pain."

"Are you saying you want criminals to roam around cities and streets?"

"No, I'm not. But jail… it must be very, _very _depressing in there."

"Then what do you want with the criminals?" Raito tested. The wide black orbs and chocolate orbs just peered at one another for a long time.

"…I guess jail is the only place for them."

"No, the _grave _is the place for them."

"A jail is good enough!"

"No, it's not! Once they get out, they'll just commit more crimes!"

"And how would _you _know!"

"Because I know about justice!"

_Justice…_

In the whole club, everyone felt cheerful, knocked-out, or felt 'free.' But where the only table of the club lays… there was only a dark aura coming from both man and woman.

"Never mind that," Raito closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Arguing with this woman was like trying to shake all his dumb girlfriends away.

"Right…" she supported the thought.

"Would you like to dance?"

"…No."

"No? Why not? If you're worried you're a bad dancer – don't give a sweat. I assure you there are more than enough drunk and horrible dancers in this place. Come on."

"Us? One of us in a tuxedo and the other in a dress with _this _type of music? Rock, hip-hop, and pop? People like _us _should be in a ball-room," the female pointed out.

"Well, what _can _we do?" Raito asked – knowing she had no answer.

"We can…"

"Would you like to have sex?" Raito asked. It was so sudden, and he said it in a _calm _voice as well. Like it was _nothing_. Like it was a daily routine for him.

Elle became an icicle. "What did you say?"

"Would you like to have sex?" Raito repeated, grinning.

"This… This is so sudden…"Elle commented in fear.

The woman kept trembling and the man kept grinning. Raito kept looking into the messy haired woman's ebony eyes, trying to lure her into the activity.

"Come on, now."

"But… _why_?" she asked. "_Why _should I have sex with _you_? In this _place_? And at this time? We…We just met!" she exclaimed.

"You can say I have fetish for smart women."

Elle peered at the brunette's devious-looking eyes. They almost shone red – just as red as the dress she was wearing. "N-no… I don't want to…" she answered.

"Of course you do," Raito proposed. "I know you do."

"No you don't. You don't even know who I am!"

"You are Elle. See? I know exactly who you are."

"No you don't – wait! What are you doing!"

Apparently, the one with the not as much of messy hair grabbed the wrist of the one across the table. The grip was physically powerful enough to force the woman out of her seat. After step one was complete, Raito stood up – lifting the woman with his arm along. He began to walk away from the table while still holding on to her, having her forced to walk as well. She almost tripped over herself and tried to pull the brunette back to the table with her free hand. However, her fragile and bony arms and hands could not overpower Raito's strength, which still forced her to move with him across the dance floor. While Elle attempted to break the grip, the other had no intensions of letting go. He tightened his grip and could feel the pale skin start to become watery. The wrist then became sweaty, but Raito had no concerns. He did not look back at the woman, who was struggling in the back. All he cared about was finding a place of where he and the woman could be together and _alone_.

And there it was – a grey door with red, bolded, and capitalized words. A door with that was un-locked and all you have to do – is turn the handle and go inside.

"No! Raito-kun! We are _not _going inside the Staff Member's station! Are you _crazy_!" Elle spoke. It was louder than a whisper and softer than a shout so people around don't hear them.

"I guess I am crazy if you think about it… Getting turned on for a woman like _you_."

"I…I—"

"Hush up. We're going inside."

Simple, all that needs to be done is to turn the knob and push the door. That was exactly was Raito Yagami did. Again; simple – close the door and lock it. It was all too easy.

"No! We can't do this!"

"Well, we _are _going to do this so that just means we _can_."

"No!" Elle screamed. "What if there's someone here! What about video cameras! What if a staff member who is _outside _has the key!"  
"Now, now, you are _too _cautious. If someone were here, they would have already heard you scream and kick us out. If there are video cameras? Fine. This _whole _club is full of morons and probably even drunks… We can say we are ourselves."  
"You're telling me this _now_? If there _are _video cameras, they would be taping _everything _right now. Even that silly explanation of yours." The raven woman looked at the honey-coloured face of the one in from of her. The man then gave out a sigh.

"That's too bad then," he spoke while starting to undo his tie. Elle realised that the man was about to undress and tried to push the arm (that was still at grip) away.

"No! I can't have sex with you!"

"Oh, of course you can… I can see the lust in your eyes."

"My eyes say nothing!"

"Is that so…?"

Raito pushed the woman down to the ground. He then let go of the grip and positioned his foot above her stomach.

"You have such a bony stomach… Are you on a diet?" the man asked curiously.

"No…I'm not! Get off me! Please, I don't want to do it with you!"  
"Of _course _you don't," Raito rolled his eyes. The statement, obviously sarcastic. Once done unfastening the tie, next went jacket, shirt, belt, pants, shoes…

"No! No! No! You are _insane…_" the crying one pleaded.

"It's okay. I get that a lot," the man confessed in a bored manner. "Now, can you take off the dress yourself or do I have to do it for you?"

"No! I will not take off the dress! _You_ will not take off the dress! _Anything _but the dress. _Anything _but my clothes. _Please_! You do not want to see…" she tried to persuade him into letting her go – crying. One or two tears dropped down from her eyes. She kept pleading.

"What? How do you call it 'sex' with one person in clothes and one without?"

"No… You don't want to have sex with _me_."

"Yeah, I know…" Raito whispered.

"See? You don't want it! Get dressed and…"

"I wasn't finished, Elle-_chan_. I don't want it… But I bet you do," he sang.

"Don't taunt me in such a way!"

"Get up," the dominate one commanded. The lady on the ground in a risky stage did nothing. The man then gave a small groan of annoyance and removed his foot away from her body. He then quickly reached down to grab her arm again and pulled her up. The woman was about as light as a feather – she's not bony for nothing. Raito didn't stop there – he pulled her into his grasp. She was very tall for a woman; actually, she was about Raito's height which was 179 centimetres. One face was just smiling, waiting for something to happen; the other face was surprised – eyes showing worry and fear. Guess she was right to fear because just then, a hand trolled down her spine along with the zipper of her dress.

"No! Anything but undoing my clothes! You don't know-"

"Hush up."

"No! You'll push me away after!"

"No, I won't. I don't even know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Please listen to me! You'll push me away because you'll find out I'm actually a-"

She got cut off by feeling something warm on her lips. She could not talk, or else it would sound like gibberish. The person in fear closed their eyes to prevent most of the nightmare. But who was she kidding? This is _feeling_ and _touch_, no matter how much you block sight, no matter how much you block sound – you will still _feel_. And at this moment, she could _feel _a hot and wet muscle enter into her mouth. Her occupied mouth could not do anything; she stood there, flushing in deep red. Skinny arms tried to push the other away, but could not.

The brunette felt pressure coming from his chest of where there were arms, trying to push him away. He submitted to them and in a flash, the lips were disconnected. He eyeballed at the woman's smooth lips, noticing that saliva was attached to different parts of her mouth.

"Did you like it?" Raito questioned.

"Of course I didn't. I wanted to push you away… You know how embarrassing that was?"

"Well, if you didn't like it… I could have _sworn _that you kissed back," there was a grin connected to the statement. If only Elle could turn any more red, she would, but at the moment… she was the reddest she could be.

"Your mouth tastes like cake and coffee. Do you like sweets?" the brunette wondered.

"You have no right to tell me what my mouth tastes like."

"That's too bad. I just did."

"Let me go!" Elle protested, still in Raito's grip.

"Come on, I'm getting cold, remember, I don't have that much _clothing articles _on me right now. Do I really have to undress you myself?" His hands then continued pulling the zipper – this time very rapidly and the dress was off in no time.

Quickly, the woman caught the dress and tried to cover her chest and down with it. The brunette chuckled a bit and accepted the woman's defensiveness and went to undo the back of the bra, and pulled down the dress, taking down the undergarment with it. His eyes followed downward and noticed… gasped… shocked! This wasn't any old woman…

_This was a man!_

"I…I told you," the person who was now titled as 'man' spoke. "But you were just too stubborn to listen to me…" he then began to sob.  
"You're telling me a kissed a man and undressed a man," said darkly. "Wow, I guess you're just one of the crazy people in this club, eh?"

"No… I'm not insane. I… I just…"

"Why the fuck are you in a fucking dress and heels? You have fetish for women's clothes and accessories?"

"No… I'm a homosexual," confessed the crying man.

"I can see that…"

"No! You don't understand! You think I can come up to a man saying: 'Hi, I'm gay. Would you like to be my partner?' No! They would go away!"

"Obviously…"

"This is the only way!"

"No it's not!"  
"Yes it is! If I were to act as a woman, met a man and he falls in love with me, for who _I _am, and when I confess, he will still accept me! He loves me!"

"No… He won't love you."

"Yes he will!"  
"He will love _Elle_. Not the real person under her."

The raven said nothing.

"Don't take love so lightly. You saying that the person will love you make it sound like you don't know what love _is_," the brunette added. It sounded as though he were going to start a lecture of what love is.

"That's a bit rich coming from you…" the other whispered to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! Did you hear that? I'm so sorry," the other said sarcastically.  
"Excuse me!"

"Considering that you flirt with Yuri, with _Elle_, I'm sure you flirt with many other girls. Is that love? Is _this _love? Trying to force me into having sex with you on a _whim_?"

The player said nothing.

"I'm going…" the raven man claimed, trying to reattach the bra strap (the bra was hanging on his shoulders) and moved towards the dress.

"No, you're not going anywhere, homo-boy," Raito mocked him.

"Like Elle said before – she'd rather sit with drunks than rude players like you."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Why not?"  
"You're gay, right?"  
"I did say that, actually. And I hope you don't comment about my sexuality."

"Then why don't you want to have sex with me?"  
"…B-because!"  
"Ah, so you _do_," Raito concluded. "Stay. Let's have sex."  
"No! Are you crazy!"

"Some say I am."

"Why would you want to have sex knowing that I'm a man! Are you gay as well?" The ebony eyes sparkled a little.

"No, I'm not gay."

"You're confusing me…"

"What do you want me to call you now? What's your _real_ name?"  
"M-my name?" the raven gulped.

"What is it!"

"…Just call me Elle."

"Still? _Elle_?"

Again, the high school boy pushed the bony man down to the floor. This time, he went along. Both men, on the ground. The submissive flat on his back, it was not a comfortable position for him at all. For he was more accustomed to having a hunched back. While, Raito was on top of him, eyes drooping down at the other pair of eyes. The raven man flushed – unable to think. He didn't want this. He didn't want this _at all_. At least, that was what his mind was telling him. But what was his true desires…?

All 'Elle' could do was kick Raito in order to have him get off. But… why…? Why could he not do it? Did he _care _for the rude boy? Is that why…? He didn't want to _hurt _Raito Yagami. All he could do… is flush red. It confused him… He was confusing himself.

"What… what are you doing?" Elle asked the other, looking away. He drifted his eyes off to the right to prevent looking into Raito's deep chocolate eyes. He thought: _'Maybe that's why I'm turning red… Maybe it's his _eyes_.' _But the raven haired man forgot what he just learned a few minutes ago.

_Even if you block all sound and sight… You will still feel._

"You're lucky I'm still horny," Raito murmured. Again, he took the woman's article off the man's chest and this time removed it _completely. _Not just un-strap it, by also taking it off the messy haired man's shoulders.

"No… no! You can't. I won't let you… _touch _me."

"You're saying that, but are you really going to do it? Are you really going to take action if I touch you?" Raito tested. He knew the answer anyway. It was 'no, I won't take action.'

Cold fingers trailed down a pale chest… The fingers were walking… They were cold…They were _cold._

"Aah…" Elle moaned, he was not only was he not accustomed to a straight spine, but also not accustomed to the cold. The fingers only took a very small fraction of his body… Yet they were so cold that they made Elle feel like he was shoved in a fridge. It was _cold_… Never, has he experienced such an arctic feeling in his body. The closest he could _ever _get was by eating ice cream. But this… _this _was totally different. This was the temperature of a _person_. It felt so… so _different. _Elle could not tolerate with it calmly… He was shivering.

"Cold?" Raito asked, noticing the other man's trembling. "Or nervous? I'm not sure…"

"C-cold…" replied Elle, making it sound like Raito's comment a question.

"Ah, then, you'll get very, _very _warm soon. I promise you that."

"W-warm…?"  
"Oh? You want to get warm _now_? Well, why didn't you tell me?"

The teenager still had plain white boxers on, but he won't have it for long. He carefully removed them, revealing his member to the other. The other, realising what will happen next, widened his eyes.

"Will you raise your hips for me?" Raito questioned.

"No!"

"Fine, then." The dominate one just pushed the other's legs into a position of where it looked like it was possible for Raito to put his in. Elle could not do anything and just laid there, watching everything. Both men naked on the ground… no one (but possibly a video camera) watching them.

Raito finally positioned himself, hoping that it would fit… And tested it. He thrust himself in.

"Aahhhh!" Elle screamed, he could feel something… _so big _inside him. He could feel something _so big _in his entrance! No! It _must _be a dream! But… this hot, _hot _temperature _inside _him. It feels _too real _to be a dream.

"Fuck… It's so tight…" Raito groaned. He shoved himself inside the other one more. "Ack!"

The raven haired man groaned in agony, pain… and possibly pleasure. He closed his eyes, bringing his thumb up to his lip and bit it. No sooner, the thumb got a bit wet… saliva we escaping from his mouth.

"Does it hurt?" Raito asked, though his voice did not sound concerned what so ever.

No reply, just a simple nod from the other. It seemed that the raven was in such pain that he could not even _speak_.

"You'll get use to it," Raito titled. "I'm sure about that." And thrust inside once more.

And once more…

Again…

Again…

And he kept continuing.

Fast.

Hard.

"So… _fast_… Mm…" Elle managed to say.

There was no movement inside him after that.

"No… No! Please, _move_…" Elle begged.

"You are so accustomed to me moving inside you and now I stop… I find it entertaining how you first protest of how not to have sex with you and now telling me to keep thrusting me penis inside you? _Pervert._" Raito explained in a slow pace.

"Mm! Move!" Elle hissed – begging and demanding at the same time.

Only a laugh came out of Raito Yagami. "Fine, fine."

"Move! Don't tease! Just… _move_," the other repeated.

"Let's advance this too," Raito suggested. While moving and thrusting inside the skinny man, his arms extended out to touch the other's organ. His fingers rubbed the member very slowly at first… just a little tease. But then it progressed to a harder and a bit faster pace. Raito was very skilled at exploring the corners and trails of Elle's member that it caused the raven man to groan.

"Mm… S-stop… That's too much…!"

"Really, now? Like I said before – you'll get use to it." Another thrust in and another long stroke.

"Ahh… Wait – go _slow_. It feels… It feels…"

"Good?" Raito finished the phrase for the other. "Here, I'll try to make it even better for you."

While still inside Elle and stroking him, the teenager leaned forward up to the other's face and gave him a second hot kiss.

Lips clashing – honey lip on pale white lips. Pale lips were first very hesitant and trembling. Honey lips; noticing the nervousness for pale lips; slipped a tongue inside. Elle's mouth opened a bit for air… it… it was too _hot_.

"Aah..." he was trying to find oxygen.

Like an impulse, he started to kiss back – closing his mouth, still feeling the other's lips. His own tongue then began to react… to _reply_. Lips crashing, tongues colliding. It was too _hot_.

Heat… Almost everywhere in Elle's body.

One – from his entrance. Two – from his penis. Three – in his mouth.

It's so… so…

_Exciting._

Raito was the first to break the collision of tongues and lips. "Are you ready?" he spoke.

Elle gulped in fear – unable to comprehend of what will happen next. "F-for what…?" voice shaking, he looked at Raito as if he was a nightmare.

"Oh, Elle – you look at me like I'm a _monster_. I won't do anything harmful… Well, at least I won't be harmful to _myself_. Ready?"

"For what!"

"This…" the man then began to stop stroking and started squeezing.

"Aah! W-wait! No…! _Ha… _Nn! S-stop!"

"You're good at submitting," Raito blankly complimented.

Elle was oozing in excitement, though unable to keep up with it.

"I… Feel dizzy," Elle lied.

"Really? Well, don't worry – it'll be done soon." The brunette knew it was a lie – he lies himself all the time. Therefore, he knew the difference between the honest and liars. The man wanting to refer himself as a woman's name only lied saying he was dizzy in order to Raito to stop.

No, Yagami Raito would not fall for that… Instead, he decided to thrust inside the other one more time while squeezing the other's penis as hard has he could.

"Aaahhh!" the other screamed. A moan and a groan were followed up by that. No sooner, there was white. It exploded and some got to Raito's honey coloured face.

"Haa…That was so… _painful_. Let's stop."

"Not yet," Raito calmly exclaims. His tongue emerged from his lips and licked a little pile of white on the side of his lip. "Tastes sweet. Want some?" he offered.

Elle shook his head, but Raito ignored the decision his partner made and pretended he nodded to that. Taking his left hand, a finger danced on his cheek and a small portion of white glowed on the finger. Next, he shoved the white into Elle's mouth. It made him make a very submissive facial expression.

On the ground… Looking hopeless and oh-so-delicate. Face very red and saliva drooping from the side of his mouth. White _inside _his mouth… He was gasping and hair messy as always. It was so erotic to the brunette it made him want to…

"I'm going to cum…" Raito confessed, trying to pull it back.

"No! Please… don't!"  
"I… I can't help it… Elle… I'm…"

Elle felt something flow from his entrance. It flowed up and it came _inside_ him. It made him feel so _wet _inside, there was like an eruption coming into his body.

"Aaahhhhhhhh!" Elle screamed in agony. There was a gross feeling inside his body that was boiling and soggy. Immediately, Raito removed himself from the man's body.

Now, it felt like Elle had lost one thousand pounds. Though there was still pain inside him… it felt tickling the every corner of his body. From head to toe. But, at the same time, there was _relief_, it felt like it was over.

"I'm sorry I _came _inside you…" Raito apologised. Through the tone, it was impossible to figure out if it was half-hearted or sincere. But Elle bought it and took it like it was sincere… he smiled, though deep down he was still frowning.

"I have a confession to make…" he spoke.

"Yes?"

"I know you might not believe me, and it might surprise you too."

"Okay, what is it?" Raito leaned in a bit, acting like it was a big secret.

"I am L."

Puzzled, first, Raito did not know what to say. But somehow – through that little psychopath brain of his, he began to…

_Laugh_?

"W-what's so funny?" the Greatest Detective in the World asked. No one – I mean _no one_ was able to confuse the man as much as this _high school boy._

"You are too funny," Raito exclaimed.

"…What? I'm telling the truth! I am L!" there was a childish tone along with the comment.

"I know, I believe you."

"You…you do?"

"Yes – it's your name, Elle."

"Huh?"

"Your name is Elle. I know you are Elle. It's no confession."

"Huh?" L repeated.

"E-L-L-E. Elle. That's your name," Raito smiled along, looking back at the deep ebony orbs that belonged to the man next to him.

Realising what Raito was thinking, he just smiled along. Raito has thought that L actually confessed 'I am Elle,' since 'Elle' and 'L' sound completely the same! Though L could spend a quick second saying 'No, not _Elle_, I mean _L_. The Greatest Detective in the World,' he decided not to trouble him nor Raito Yagami. All he wanted to do… Was smile right back.

"Yes, that's right, I'm Elle."

The brunette was walking down the four steps of small stairs after his speech with that… _Ryuga Hideki._ Why did he look so familiar?

Raito could feel the breathing of Ryuga behind him, it seems like this man was very, _very _close to his back. How disturbing.

"Yagami Raito… I must tell you something. It is very important and involves the Kira case," Ryuga whispered.

_Important to the Kira case…? _Raito began to think. _What's so possibly _very important_?_

"Fine, let's hear it."

Pause.

"I am L."

Eyes widened, mind froze.

_Elle…_

_L…_

_L!_

The now graduated student turned around, and reached out to the messy haired man.

"It's nice to meet you, Ryuga – L."

"It's nice to meet you, Yagami Raito."

"_It's nice to meet you—_

—_Elle." _

Yeah, that's it – that's the story. I liked the story, actually. Well, not the _story, _but the story-line… I think it's quite… interesting. But the way I wrote this… Ugh. (I fucking disgust myself). Anyway, please, please, _please_ review this. Like in **Fear of Monsters **I didn't get a good amount of reviews… Which makes me sad… Ahaha, just kidding. Nah, that just means I have to work harder in my life. Yes, please review. But I **don't**__want any reviews saying: "Whaa! L-sama is no woman! He is a man!" Yeah, don't want to hear any of that. And for those who _did _enjoy the story, look forward to my new and upcoming ones. Well – see you soon!


End file.
